


The Moonbeams Kiss The Sea

by wwildgrass



Category: Dunk of China
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwildgrass/pseuds/wwildgrass





	The Moonbeams Kiss The Sea

And the sunlight clasps the earth,

And the moonbeams kiss the sea;

What are all these kissings worth,

If thou kiss not me?

 

* * *

 

Jeremy：我明天回美国[smile]

Evan:[ok]

 

* * *

 

 

他来的时候，天光晦暗，正是暴雨前最阴沉的模样，Evan坐在窗台上，隐约看到他模糊的轮廓在门边晃动，接着房间里响起拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

 

Jeremy向他走来，身上穿着他送的那件略紧的白色T恤，脏辫依然高束在头顶，在逐渐响起雨声里，附身给Evan一个亲吻礼。

 

就像某部电影的一幕，暴雨是他们的进行曲。

 

Evan抬手环抱住Jeremy脖颈，将吻礼变成深吻，接着他感到Jeremy那双坚实有力的手臂狠狠搂上他的腰。

 

“几点的飞机?”

 

Evan拉开一点距离，双唇变成饱满柔软的红色。

 

Jeremy摇头，并不回答航班的问题。

 

“你知道吗，生于海洋的女神阿弗洛狄特，她象征着爱情和美丽，但无法代表忠贞，无论她有多么完美，却总是见异思迁，今天是阿瑞斯，明天是安基塞斯，后天又是阿多尼斯。”

 

“但是……”

 

“我却放任自己爱上了她。”

 

他的嘴唇微微上扬，似乎在说一件很愉悦的事情。

 

Evan也笑起来，露出小小白白的牙齿，他用食指点点男人心脏的位置，接着手掌下滑握住那已然滚烫的物事，半跪着，双手捧住，用绵绵的舌尖来回舔舐。

 

“来。”

 

Jeremy扶起他，解开Evan散散系着的白色浴袍，意料中的赤裸，娇贵白嫩的四肢从浴袍中缓慢脱离，青色的血管透过薄薄的皮肤。

 

运球投篮的手总是大而粗糙，轻轻划过皮肉便惹起淡淡粉红，Evan的小屁股球员两只手就能完全包裹住，两瓣软肉在指间被揉捏挤压，指尖不时掠过臀缝，哪里已经涂满了润滑液，小小的口配合着一张一缩，湿淋淋泛着水光。

 

“可以吗？”Jeremy问。

 

“快……”Evan喘息着靠在对方胸膛，听见心在胸腔里扑通震动。

 

他受不了这样温柔的撩拨。

 

他应该被用力按在床上被凶猛侵犯被蒙住眼睛被掐住喉咙，像浪花一样扑向岸边，然后死亡，只有如此赋予残酷才使他感到真实。

 

他知道自己不是神圣纯洁的神，他只是放荡又快乐的凡人。

 

Jeremy将他抱上床，雨下地更猛烈了，室内一片黑暗，床头灯被打开，玫瑰色的光浅浅晕染开，Evan躺在酒红色天鹅绒毛毯上，双手打开举过头顶，膝头微闭，就像献祭一般的姿势，虔诚又艳情。

 

现在已经没有什么能将我拉出深渊了。

 

热爱火一样烧进心里，Jeremy几乎不能控制地抱住他，亲吻他，占有他。

 

汗水划过脸颊像一滴血，红色灯光红色毛毯，他们是一对在鲜血中交合的野兽。

 

Evan半阖着眼，他听到Jeremy粗重的喘息，唇舌撕咬的水声和肉体的撞击声，直到雨水停歇。

 

* * *

 

 

月亮升起，永恒沉静，银色月光铺满这道路，悲伤又梦幻。

 

Jeremy背着背包，他站在来时的路口向Evan道别。

 

一种莫名的失落包裹著Evan，他茫然搂住Jeremy的肩膊，空气中还残存着雨水的气息。

 

脑海里闪回的关于他们的景象像薄雾一样慢慢散去，那些涟漪正在消失。

 

“我……”

 

“嘘……不用说，我明白。”

 

 


End file.
